Racing Organisations
Racing Organizations are associations that involve many participants racing against one another in a series of sponsored legal street racing events. Each organization has its own style of automotive culture which range from inflatables, super models, music, locations, audience, affiliation, art style and vehicles. There are eight organizations in Need for Speed: ProStreet. Battle Machine Battle Machine is a newly started race organization. They feature all types of race events. Their race events are usually held with a distinct military colour scheme with some elements of rock and roll. Their inflatables can be seen with distinctive characters such as pigs in military equipment which could have be references from songs such as "War Pigs." Their billboards feature their name surrounded by barbed wire, skulls, stars and chemical contaminate symbols. Their music style is mainly rock and heavy metal. Ryan Cooper must qualify for this organization by beating the D-Day event seen at the beginning of the game. React Team Sessions React Team Session is a race organization. They feature all types of race events. They are of an Asian origin and have begun featuring events across Europe as well as Asia. Their race events are usually held with a VJ style mixed with a red and blue colour scheme. Their inflatables have a pure Japanese Anime style. Their music style is mainly electronica. Ryan Cooper must qualify for this organization by beating Showdown Chicago. Super Promotion & Showdown Super Promotion and Showdown are racing organizations. They feature all types of race events and are seen as the most established legal street racing organisation. Their race events are usually held with their style of over sexualised women and a bright modelling magazine palette of colours with reds, oranges, yellows and whites. Their inflatables are mostly dragons, gorillas and blimps with a picture of the Showdown King - Ryo Watanabe. Their billboards feature their name surrounded by pandas, dragons and women figures. Their music style incorporates mostly songs heard in within pop culture. Members of Apex Glide can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to face Ryo in three Showdowns before being allowed to face him for his title as Showdown King in a further two events. Members *Paul Trask - Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Ivan Tarkovsky - Mitsubishi Evo IX *Ryo Watanabe - Mitsubishi Evo X *Joe Tackett - Honda Civic CX *Takeshi Sato - Nissan Silvia (S15) *Yoshi Suzuki - Nissan 350Z Rogue Speed Rogue Speed is a drag racing speciality organization. They mainly feature drag and wheelie events. Their race events are usually held with their heavy metal style consisting of a black, grey and white colour scheme. Their inflatables have a black and white Mexican wrestling masks. Their billboards feature their name as well as their skull and wings symbol. Their music consists mainly of rock and heavy metal. Members of After Mix can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear twice in this organization before gaining the attention of the Drag Queen - Karol Monroe. Members *Frank Book - Dodge Challenger R/T *Karol Monroe - '06 Ford Mustang GT *Craig Wright - '06 Pontiac GTO *Bradley Hunter - Chevrolet Chevelle SS Nitrocide Nitrocide is a speed challenge speciality organization. They feature events such as top speed races and speed checkpoints. Their race events are usually held with a demonic style with a black, grey and red colour scheme. Their inflatables can be seen with demonic characters such as imps. Their billboards feature their name surrounded by chains, melted metal and flames. Their music style is a mix between fast paced techno and rock. Members of Boxcut can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear twice in this organization before gaining the attention of the Speed King - Nate Denver. Members *Paulo Cruz - Chevrolet Corvette *Carlos Galliand - Toyota Supra *Nate Denver - '69 Pontiac GTO G Effect G Effect is a grip speciality organization. Their race events are usually held with a minimalistic tech style utilising a palette of mainly blue colour shades. Their inflatables can be seen with simple geometric shapes mixed alongside their minimalistic style to create tones that pop out against the greens and greys seen at their race locations. Their music style is a mix between rock, techno and electronica. Members of Grip Runners can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear twice in this organization before gaining the attention of the Grip King - Ray Krieger. Members *Gavin May - Ford Esort Cosworth *Ray Krieger - BMW M3 E92 *Henrik Dehn - Audi S4 *Rudy Chen - Porsche 911 Turbo Noise Bomb Noise Bomb is a drift speciality organization. Their race events are usually held with 8-bit style with a black and green colour scheme reminiscent of early computer screen interfaces and retro computer games. Their inflatables feature Asian dolls that continue with the black and green colour scheme. Their billboards feature their name surrounded by 8-bit characters, cartoon bombs and Anime style characters. Their music style is mostly of a dance genre. Members of Touge Union can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear twice in this organization before gaining the attention of the Drift King - Aki Kimura. Members *Vinnie Gaul - Toyota Collora GTS (AE86) *Tony Manilla - '69 Chevrolet Camaro SS *Aki Kimura - Mazda RX-7